Loving you
by DemonsCryBlood
Summary: Asuma's love turns into lust, but this sudden act of difiance makes Shikamaru relize his true feelings.  This is YAOI don't like,don't read  Couple: AsumaxShikamaru


AsumaxShikamaru

Moonlight

I tapped my pencil on his desk, a nonexistent tune spreading itself out inside the small classroom. staring blankly out into the school field, the sun bringing the shadows out from their resting place and stretching out against the grass. The clock seemed to drag the seconds into hours, minutes into days. I didn't hate school…not that I necessarily liked it either, it was more like a dark cloud that hovered over your head, but after awhile things begin to lose their luster, and instead of them looking darkened under the cloud they look overly luminous passing the cloud that surrounds you daily.

"Would you like to add something, , or is the window teaching you these math problems?" I lifted to my head, Asuma lingering over me, his textbook being supported by only one hand.

"Actually, the window is explaining is much more effective then your teaching." I snickered, flipping his head back to the window.

"Oh really well…" Asuma's rant was interrupted by the Schools bell, the students putting away their stuff, "Page 230, due tomorrow."

Asuma's body was blocking my way out, though I could probably jump over the desk, He would've grabbed me before I could make a break for it. So instead, I sighed, taking one last look at the school's field before preparing myself for another one of Asuma's lectures.

The room seemed to empty painfully slow as Sakura waved at Asuma before closing the door shut. The classroom was maddening quiet as he stepped back, turning to face me. His cloudy grey eyes looking down open me as if I was a child beating up a puppy.

"What?" I asked dryly, "What are you going to do this ti…"

"Why do you act off in class?" He interrupted me

"Why… because I can." I replied effortlessly, watching his tan arms fold in front of his chest. His dress shirt's sleeves were pulled up to his elbows, showing off his arms. He wasn't wearing an undershirt, so I could make out the fait make out of his abs and even a little chest hair, not enough to make him look like a monkey…but enough to make it look almost seductive.

"Is it because you crave my attention?" He asked, his voice low, almost like a whisper.

"What?" I laughed awkwardly, I mean yeah, he was good looking and all, but he's a teacher and a man none the less! "Don't flatter yourself."

"I wouldn't mind." He whispered, taking a step closer to me, his breath smelling faintly of coffee and cigarettes.

"Funny sensei, now if you don't need anything, I'll be going." I started making my way to the door, refusing to look back at Asuma.

Before I could react, my body was being pressed to the wall, Asuma's face inches away from me as his arms held my hands, lifting me effortlessly.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" I cried, my voice cracking as I said it.

"You're so cute Shikamaru" Asuma pressed his lips to my neck, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine. His lips trailed up to my mouth, as he pressed them hard against mine, forcing my mouth open with his. I felt his tongue linger into my mouth, like a snake tasting its prey. He lifted his knee, supporting my body and easing the pain he was inflicting on my arms.

"Stop!" I breathed, flailing my legs and trying to push him just far enough away so I could run.

"Do you really want that?" He whispered into my ear biting it lightly. I wanted to yell yes and throw him off me, but the words stuck in my throat as tears formed in my eyes…although I wasn't sure if that was because of the searing pain from my wrists or the reality that I was completely helpless. I could have screamed, but I didn't Instead I broke my eyes away from Asuma's and glaring at the floor, biting my bottom lip in both pain and udder defeat.

I head a faint laugh escape from Asuma's lips as he pressed them to my neck, biting down softly. I felt him tug my body over to the other side of the room, although my eyes were closed, I felt the warmth of the sun resting on my back.

"Not by the window!" I growled, although it came out more like a plea

Asuma smiled, like a vampire at the sight of blood, "Are you afraid someone will see you?" he whispered, his voice like venom. He gripped my wrists with one hand, undoing his tie with just the slightest of struggle. I started shaking my wrists, feeling his grip loosen as I twisted.

"If you keep being troublesome, I might not be so gentle…and I might have to show your pretty little face to the rest of school as I make you scream out of pleasure." A warped smile plastered on his face.

"Please…" I pleaded, relaxing my arms and letting him undo his tie.

"Please what?" He pressed, his smile growing even more twisted then before.

"Please don't do that…" I continued

"Please don't do that _what_." He snickered, wrapping my arms in his tie as he tied it to my desk's basket, which still held my bag.

"Please do so that…sensei." I growled, testing the tie's strength, which undoubtedly held my wrists securely in place.

Asuma lifted himself off the ground, closing the blinds, the light's shapes turning into thinner and thinner lines until they completely disappeared from being completely covered by the thin plastic. Asuma turned his attention back to be, kneeling down and kissing my forehead as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. I couldn't help but stare as his dress shirt slipped off his shoulder, revealing an extremely toned abs and chest. I gave myself a mental face palm slap and forcing my head to turn from his bare chest…his bare _strong_, chest.

Asuma worked on mine a little less elegantly, literally tearing the shirt from its buttons.

"You know… I wouldn't have taken you for the workout type… how did you manage to hide these with such a lazy attitude?" A smile pasted itself onto Asumas face… though it wasn't like before… his smile was the way it always looked… the one that always greeted me every day…the smile…

Asuma's head dipped into my chest, his tongue searching around my nipple. He placed his lips on one, his hand pinching the other. I felt the strangest surge of both pain and… and something else. His other hand worked on unbuttoning my pants…my tented…pants. I face imminently flushed, but Asuma didn't seem to notice as he pulled my boxers down as well.

I felt a surge of heat run itself through my body as I twisted my legs together, attempting to cover my oh-so-obvious erection form Asuma's view. Although, despite this he didn't seem phased, just kissed my knee and began pulling the two apart.

"Stop!" I growled… and yes, it was a growl, not a cry this time. "This…This isn't normal!"

Asuma's arms hunched forward, but then slowly relaxed. His face was covered by his bangs, hiding any kind of expression he might've held in his eyes, although his mouth was curved in a dysfunctional smile… if I could actually call it that.

"I'm…I'm so sorry Shikamaru… I got out of hand… I'm sorr…"

I interrupted him, " It's not normal…"

" I know you think that… I shouldn't have…"

"It isn't normal… to feel this way for my teacher!"

Asuma's head shot up, I would've been surprised by it, but I was too busy trying to configure what I'd just said. I was almost free… Asuma was about to give up, why in fucking hell would I say I _loved _him?

"So why is it…" I felt my throat close in, but I continued, "Why is it… you make my heart race with every word."

Wow I sneered inside my head, we aren't in some corny soap opera here, why would, of all things, say that?

Asuma's face came into view, his brown eyes searching mine, although they we're like they were before, they still had a distant twinkle, but not like before.

His head lowered to my chest… but not in a sexual way, as he wrapped his arms lightly around my chest, they were cold… probably through his obsessive smoking habits. I couldn't help thinking that if my hands were untied… I would hug him back, he looked so childish like this, I felt almost sympathetic. I gave one last tug to my hands, achieving only in breaking the silence that surrounded us.

Asuma's head lifted, raising his arms to mine, as he untied my hands, which dropped like dead weight. He lifted himself from me, and all of a sudden I felt bare…bare and empty.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru… you don't need to lie anymore for me, you can go…tell anyone you want to…I wouldn't blame you…"

I staggered to get up, supporting my body on the desk, which seemed to be the only thing stable in the room. But the second I attempted to walk, I felt my legs buckle, throwing my body to the ground. I felt big arms lift me up, like a father would do to his son, although he didn't pull me close.

"You should get home… I can't be trusted around you anymore." He said, his voice cracking like a 8th grade boy's.

"I don't want to go home…" I replied, stumbling forward and wrapping my arms around his chest.

Asuma raised his hand to my head, as I listened to his heart beat. I exhaled, letting myself be completely absorbed in the moment… because for that one second…it was only me...me and him.

_He was warm… with just the faintest smell of cigarette smoke… I'll never forget that moment…that one, timeless moment._


End file.
